April Fools!
by sweetchick621
Summary: This is the Avengers getting pranked! XD
1. April Fools Intro

**A/N Okay so I decided to do a April fools thing for the Avengers. XD Hope ya'll like it!**

You were looking at your list of things to do that day:

**To-do list**

**1. Prank everyone**

**2. Wright a report for Fury**

**3. Make sure Bruce doesn't hulk out on you.**

4. Make sure Loki doesn't catch you  


Okay. This is going to be fun.

You decide to Prank _ first.


	2. Suit Tony Stark

You smiled maliciously. You decided to prank Tony first.

You were going to paint Tony's Iron man suit Green and Gold and make it say: Loki'd in Black. That way he would think it was Loki. All you needed from your room was Green, Gold, and Black spray paint and a distraction.

First part of the plan. Distraction.

"Pepper!" You called.

"Yes?" She said turning

"Can you help me prank Tony?" You asked using your puppy dog eyes.

She looked like she wanted to say no but sighed and said, "If you don't prank me"

"Deal! Wasn't planing on it anyway!"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I want you to keep Tony out of his workshop for the next hour and a half" You told her.

"Got it!" She said excitedly, "I need him to look over a bunch of stuff anyways and I can take him out to lunch while I'm at it"

You nodded your head, "Okay. When you have him out of the tower text me"

She nodded and walked away. You went to gather your stuff.

~10 minutes later~

Your phone went off. You picked it up and looked at the text. It was from Pepper.

_It's on! He is with me at a shop 2 miles from the tower._

You grinned and texted her back.

_Got it! Thanks darling!_

You immediately got up and ran down to his work shop. You typed in the code when JARVIS stopped you, "Ms. [l/n], what do you plan on doing in Mr. Stark's lab?"

You gulped. You had forgotten about JARVIS. Okay keep calm, "I'm going to prank him JARVIS. It's April Fool's day" You said slowly

"Of course Ms. [l/n]. Just to warn you Mr. Stark will not be happy."

"Well that's why you are going to tell him Loki did it"

"It would be my pleasure Ms. [l/n]"

"Thank you JARVIS" You said sighing with relief. You were worried that JARVIS would alert Tony.

"Your welcome Ms. [l/n]"

You walked into the lab and pulled out your spray paint. This was going to be nice.

~30 minutes later~

Tony had just got home and was heading down to the lab. You smiled looking up from your book.

A few minutes later you heard, "LOKI!" Coming from the lab.

You smiled. It's nice to hear the sound of Loki running for his life.


	3. Greeness Bruce Banner

You smirked. You decided to prank Bruce first.

You were going to dye his skin green. He'll look like the hulk. It was going to be hilarious! Fortunately Bruce was already down in his lab. So all you had to do was walk into his room and put green dye into his body wash.

You carefully walked toward Bruce's room and opened the door. You cautiously peeked into his room and saw no one. You walked in and closed the door quietly behind you. You slowly walked toward his bathroom and opened the door. You pulled out his body wash and looked over it. It was lavender scented? Blackmail! You emptied half the bottle into a baggy (easier clean up) and put in green dye and a bit of water and shook it.

You then walked out of the room and sat on the couch to watch _Doctor Who_.

~5 hours later~

Bruce walked through the living room where you were now reading _Harry Potter. _

You looked up at Bruce, "Hey Brucie!" Then you ran up and hugged him but slowly backed off holding your nose, "Bruce, darling, I think you need to take a shower. You really smell nasty"

Bruce raised his arm to smell himself and wrinkled his nose as well, "Thanks for telling me (n/n)!" He said and ran off to his room.

You snickered and grabbed your book and sat down waiting for him to come out of his room.

~15 minutes later~

You all heard a clatter and a masculine scream (Well as masculine as a scream can get) from Bruce's room. Everyone ran up to his room inducing you. When you got up their you saw Bruce with a fluffy white towel around his waist. He was neon green! Your prank had worked.

You, Tony, and Clint started to laugh like the immature people you were. Natasha was doing her best to hide her snicker as was Thor who had just started to full out laugh, and Steve looked between horrified and amused.

"Witch one of you did this?" Bruce asked slowly.

"I wish I could take credit for this bro!" Tony said while still laughing

"Same!" Clint said.

Bruce turned to look at you and then Natasha, "It was one of you" He stated.

"It wasn't me Bruce, I swear!" Natasha said right off.

"I admit it!" You said while laughing, "Happy April fools day!"

Bruce looked at you with a frown and then smirked.

"Uhhh, (y/n), I think you better run" Tony said.

You looked at Bruce and decided it was for the best and hightailed it out of their.

You just hoped Bruce didn't catch you.

~Extended ending~

You were sitting in the living room the next day not paying any head to anyone. When you were tackled. You looked up and saw it was Bruce.

"Hey Brucey!" You said, "Can I get back to my book?"

"How about no" He said and started to tickle you.

You laughed and begged for mercy.

It came 10 minutes later. You were breathing heavily,

"That was for turning my skin green" Bruce said and got off you.

You sat on the floor for then next hour surprised he got you back


	4. Bad Hair Day Thor

You decided to prank Thor first.

You were going to dye his long blond hair a bright neon pink. All You needed was pink hair dye and a distraction.

"JARVIS, can you tell Thor their is an Avengers meeting downstairs and ask Tony to distract him from coming back up?" You asked sweetly.

"Of course Ms. (l/n)"  
"Thanks JARVIS!"

"Your very welcome Ms. (l/n)"

You smiled. Your plan was going perfectly.

You walked toward Thor's room passing him in the hall.

"Good morning Lady (y/n)"

"Morning Thor"

You smiled, happy he didn't realize that you had already past your room. As soon as he turned the corner you rushed to his room. You slowly opened the door and walked quickly to his bathroom and added the pink hair dye to it. You could tell he hadn't taken a shower yet and had just gotten up when JARVIS alerted him of the fake meeting. You walked out and noticed Mjolnir sitting on the floor next to his bed and decided paint it pink and put glitter on it then covered it with a blanket. You smirked and walked out satisfied with your work.

~1 hour later~

You were eating breakfast with the other Avengers. Thor was still upstairs taking a shower. Then you heard his booming voice, "Hello friends!"

When the Avengers looked up they started to snicker. Thor's hair was neon pink! Mission accomplished.

"Thor," Natasha said slowly, "Did you dye your hair?"

"What are you talking about Lady Natasha?"

"This Brother" Loki said and made a mirror appear out of no where.

Thor gaped at himself for a moment and then finally said, "WHO HAS DONE THIS TO THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF ASGARD!?"

Everyone pointed to you.

Thor turned to you with a mischievous look in his eyes.

You did the first thing that came to your mind run.

He followed you and tackled you to the ground. He then summoned Mjolnir and placed it on your chest. You struggled to get up but it was impossible...

"THOR! Let me up!"

"I'm sorry Lady (y/n) but as you midgardians say 'April Fools'"

You sighed and relaxed knowing you were going to be their for awhile.


	5. Eye-patch and Underwear Fury and Phil

You had decided to prank Fury and Phil first.

You were going to steal Fury's eye-patch and Phil's Captain America underwear and use it as a SHIELD flag. You smiled and ran towards Fury's office.

"Director Fury! Agent Coulson!" You called.

They both turned and you grabbed Fury's eye-patch and ran as fast as you could. You then ran into Phil's room and grabbed his Captain America underwear and ran out and onto the main deck.

Agents were snickering behind their hand as they saw Fury and Phil running behind you trying to get their stuff back. You smiled.

You ran up to the flag pole and attached Phil's underwear to it grabbed the string and ran.

Once you couldn't pull it any higher you let go and though Fury's eye-patch of the side of the helicarrier and took a few pictures. You then jumped into a quinjet and took off.

~10 minutes later at the Avengers tower~

You were now relaxing hoping you weren't found. But your hopes were shattered when Phil and Fury came through the elevator.

"(l/n)!"

Phil was blushing like crazy and Fury well Fury I wish I had let him keep the eye-patch. You did your best to contain your giggles.

"Yes sir" You said with the straightest face you could muster. By then all the other Avengers were in the room watching and wondering what you did this time.

"Why?" Was the only question he asked.

"It's April Fools day" You said nervously. You had never seen him this calm. He was deathly calm, even Tony knew this wasn't the time to joke.

"And why may I ask, did you think it was a good idea to take my eye-patch?"

The Avengers had just seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing his eye-patch. Tony started to snicker, Clint was openly laughing his ass off, Natasha was doing her best to hid the smile that was breaking through her wall anyway, Bruce had a mix of horrified and amused, Loki was snickering, and Thor was looking at it as if he had seen something like this before.

You now had a proud look on your face, "So I could give you a new one sir" you said and pulled out a white eye-patch that had blue jewels on it. To Fury it looked exactly like his old one because you had Loki enchant it to look black to anyone who wouldn't tell Fury that it wasn't.

He looked it over and put it on. "Agent Coulson, I will trust you to finish your talk with Agent (l/n) and be on your way back to the helicarrier"

"Yes sir"

Phil turned to you, "(f/n) never do that again" and with that he left knowing it was no use lecturing me.

When they left we all openly started to laugh our asses off.

"(f/n) that was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Tony said.

You smiled proud of your work. Now for your next victim.


	6. We did it? Natasha and Clint

Natasha and Clint: get her drunk the night before and (once again with the mind control over clint) take control over him put contacts in his eyes so he wont look so ... possessed and have tony prepare her room her and clint so that when she woke up it looked like they did 'it' and when she runs out to verify have the team in tonys lab listening in horror to some made up audio of her and clints love sounds (this could be a prank in one if you got clint drunk too instead of mind controlled and have them both wake up and think they did do it together)

You smiled right now you were sure that this was going to scare Natasha and Clint to death. You just had to get Tony in on it.

"Tony! Oh Tony!" You gleefully called.

"What (y/n)?"

"Care to help me with a prank?"

"Depends"

"It involves drinking and sex"

"I'm in!" Tony said looking up.

"Okay! I need you to get some 'love sounds' that sound like Clint and Natahsa, can you do that?"

"You got it, anything else?"

"Lot's of beer that can get a Russian drunk"

"Already on it."

You smiled and left, the plan was going perfectly. Now you just had to wait.

~Time skip brought to you by the all powerful LOKI!~

That night you, Nat, Clint, and Tony were sitting at his bar drinking. Tony gave you and himself watered down stuff but for Clint and Nat he gave him the heavy stuff.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Natttttttttttttttttt!" Clint slurred.

"Heyyyyyyyy Birdboyyyyyy!" Natasha slurred back, she wasn't quite as drunk as Clint but she was drunk.

Natasha drowned another shot and did Clint and they both passed out.

You and Tony stopped pretending to be drunk. Tony picked Clint up and you picked Natasha up. We walked into Clint's room since it would be less guarded. Tony stripped Clint down complacently and you stripped Natasha down. Tony put stuff that looked like cum all around them (at the moment you were wondering where he got it) and you sprinkled both of them with hot water to make it look like sweat, we randomly through their clothes around the room and positioned them just right, and sneaked out of the room.

You and Tony fist-bumped. Now we just have to wait until the next day.

~Time skip brought to you by the all powerful LOKI!~

Natasha's POV

I woke up with a splitting head ace, _hangover, _I corrected. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in Clint's room,_okay, _I thought, _I was drunk. _I looked down and realized I was nude. I gasped and covered my mouth and then noticed a arm around my waist. I turned over and came face to face with _CLINT! _His eyes fluttered open and we both jumped.

"Nat, what are you doing in here?"

"I-I don't know Clint"

"D-d-did we... have sex?"

"I think so.."

We looked at each other and quickly put on our clothes. We wanted to know what happened.

Back to your POV

You snickered at the shocked looks on the teams faces when you and Tony showed them the sex noises.

Just then Natasha and Clint burst through the lab doors.

The team turned to them with horrified looks including you.

"You guys had sex" Loki said.

Steve looked a bit uncomfortable at that.

"W-well... it looks like it.." Clint said with a panicked look on his face.

"I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" Tony yelled, "CLINTASHA!" **(A/n Sorry! I had to put that bit)**

Clint and Natasha backed away from each other. You finally let it out, "April fools!"

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, "(y/n)! YOUR DEAD!" They yelled at once.

You ran for it.


	7. Reindeer Games (Loki x Reader)

You smiled, you were going to prank Loki first. You grabbed some red paint and a paint brush, some reindeer antlers, and a paper you typed up. This was going to be hilarious and it would make sense. I mean, after you pranked Tony and framed Loki for it.

You tiptoed into Loki's room and started to paint his nose red, the paint was not supposed to be washable. He twitched a few times in his sleep but you got lucky. You then put the reindeer antlers on with makeup glue. It would stay on for about 5 hours before falling apart.

You took the paper that you had typed up earlyer: _Reindeer Games ~Tony _

You tiptoed out of the room and sat down in the common room to wait

~Time skip brought to you by Stark Industry's~

The others came down about 2 hours later... well all except Loki. You were all eating breakfast, courtesy of Bruce. When you heard a scream from Loki's room. None of them seemed concerned. Loki yelled "STARK!" as he stomped down the hall.

Tony looked up and burst out laughing when he saw Loki "Guess you really are Reindeer Games now? huh?"

Everyone else looked up at this and burst out laughing at the site of Loki.

Loki furiously placed the note you typed up in front of Tony.

Tony looked at it curiously before gulping and jumping up

"It wasn't me! I've been framed!"

Loki glared at Tony before muttering in spell under his breath. A sparkly cloud surrounded Tony, when it went away... Tony wasn't their any more... It was a girl... Loki had turned Tony into a girl...

Tony screamed while Loki smirked. You giggled slightly at the site of Tony... He had a Captain America tattoo on his or should I say _her_shoulder. His clothes had changed to. He had on a low cut tank top and very short shorts.

"LOKI!" 'She' yelled.

He smirked, "It should were off tomorrow"

Tony glared and Loki before pouting. You awkwardly patted 'her' shoulder. Thinking,

_Note to self, don't tell anyone it was you... you didn't want to be a dude._


End file.
